


Gain L.O.V.E

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, German, Halloween prompt, M/M, Murder Papyrus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, based on fanart, shortfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: This is a -- GERMAN -- one shot, based on a comic from the the lovely eli-sin-g. And I'm sorry, but there will be no english version. I don't have the time at the moment to translate my work into other languages... sorry! ＼(;´□｀)/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... ich hab mal die Tatsache genutzt das ich krank geschrieben bin und mich ein bisschen ans Schreiben gemacht ~ Und da im Augenblick so wunderbare, schöne Halloween Prompt Comics auf Tumblr von [ wunderbare Swapcest Comic ](http://eli-sin-g.tumblr.com/post/152467631118/boi-this-one-prompt-is-exceptionally-fucked-up-and) hat mich so sehr gefesselt das ich einfach nicht mehr anders konnte. Es ist kurz und mweeh... aber ich hatte unheimlich viel Spaß daran!~
> 
> Und ein großes Dankeschön an die liebe [ Alexins ](www.alexins.tumblr.com) , dafür dass sie mir die Ehre erwiesen hat und es beta gelesen hat! x3

Hecktisch und stoßweise verließ der Atmen den leicht geöffneten Mund. Vereinzelt liefen Tränen über die Wangenknochen, vermischten sich mit dem Blut auf der rechten Seite und sorgten für ein unangenehmes Gefühl.   
Die Schritte hallten durch den leeren Gang, die Seele pochte schnell und unregelmäßig gegen seine Rippen, er wollte fliehen, musste fliehen, aber sein Orientierungssinn machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
Wo war er falsch in dieser Villa abgebogen um schon wieder in einer Sackgasse zu landen? Panisch suchten die blauen Kugeln nach einem Ausweg, die Tür zu seiner Rechten war verschlossen als er daran zog und er stockte in seine Bewegung als er die Anwesenheit des Anderen spürte.  
  
Hatte er sich hier her teleporiert? Sans hatte ihn nicht kommen hören.  
Den nächsten Schritt hörte er. Die Pantoffeln machten einen seltsamen Laut als sie über das Parkett schlurften und er drehte sich herum, drückte seinen Rücken gegen die Wand, die Panik und Angst schossen ihm wieder in die Knochen.  
  
**„Bleib stehen!“** , er hörte nicht auf ihn, aussichtslos. In dieser Situation gefangen gaben die Knie unter ihm nach, zitternd sackte der kleine Körper an der Wand herunter. **„Bleib weg von mir du Mörder!! Komm nicht näher!“** , das Blau in den dunklen Augenhöhlen beobachtete, wie er näher kam. Unfähig sich zu rühren drückte er seine Wirbelsäule nur fester gegen die harte Wand.  
Der Größere ging vor ihm in die Knie, die Zigarette in seiner Hand sorgte für eine noch unangenehmere Mischung die ihm in die Nase stieg, das Blut von seiner Wange war kein besserer Kontrast dazu. **„Wir haben dir vertraut!! Und sie waren deine Freunde!!“** , mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über die hellen Wangen, der Anblick vor seinen Augen noch immer so verrückt, bizarr und surreal.  
  
Das Monster vor ihm... er hatte sie einfach alle... . Das Blut an seinen Händen, an den Armen und an seinen Sachen sprach für sich, hätte Sans es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte er es wohl immer noch nicht geglaubt.  
Diese unendliche Angst in ihm sorgte dafür dass der kleine Körper weiter hin unkontrolliert zitterte, ebenso war sie Schuld an den Tränen, die nicht aufhören wollten. Er wollte hier weg. Wieso hatte er nur..?!  
  
**„Du hast sie einfach alle umgebracht!“** , keine Regung. Sein Gegenüber verzog nicht eine Mine, lediglich führte er die rechte Hand zu seinem Mund und zog an seiner Zigarette. Der kalte Rauch wurde tief aufgesogen, die Axt in seiner linken Hand senkte er zu Boden, aber hielt sie noch immer fest. **„Ich kann nicht glauben das ich dich s-sogar l-lie-“** , er brach mitten im Satz ab als der Größere näher kam, der starke Geruch von Blut und Qualm war beinah untragbar. Er zog seine Beine näher an seinen Körper. **„... dich liebe? Ich liebe dich auch Sans“** , die Stimme klang so neutral, normal, wie als wäre nichts gewesen. **„Was?!“** , ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich in dem Gesicht des Älteren. **„Ja~“** , es wurde breiter, feiner Rauch verließ die leicht geöffneten Zähne.

 **„Deswegen habe ich dich in Ruhe gelassen. Sonst wärst du bereits tot“** , seine Seele machte eine Pause, ehe sie sich verängstigt an die Rippen presste. Er zuckte als Papyrus den Abstand zwischen ihnen noch kleiner machte, die linke Hand ließ die Axt zu Boden fallen, sie gab einen dumpfen Ton von sich, bevor die Hand an die blutverschmierte Wange wanderte.   
  
Ein Zucken. **„Sieh dir das an. Dein Gesicht ist voll von dem Blut dieser schmutzigen Leute“** , der knochige Daumen strich über die Wange, erwischte das noch nicht gänzlich angetrocknete Blut und verschmierte es mehr. Danach wanderte die Hand nach unten, sie packte die Hüfte des Jüngeren, seine rechte Hand legte sich um den Rücken, hinter dier Wirbelsäule und er zog ihn näher an sich heran. Reflexartig griffen Sans' Hände nach vorne, suchten Halt in dem Pullover, auf Höhe der Oberarme und er wollte ihn wegdrücken, dem Gesicht des Größeren plötzlich so nahe erzitterte er stark. **„Du bist für mich etwas ganz besonderes... weißt du das? Du bist anders und ich möchte dich ganz allein für mich haben“** , er kam ihm näher, nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander. **„Was glaubst du was du da tu-“** \- **„Es ist in Ordnung. Lass es einfach passieren Sansy. Sag mir wenn ich aufhören soll.“**   
  
Der letzte Abstand wurde unterbrochen, erschrocken über den Wandel der Situation öffnete Sans den Mund leicht, der Ältere nahm die Chance sogleich entgegen, die rechte Hand ergriff den Hinterkopf des Kleineren und die Linke seine Wange, er zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Ein Kuss. **„Wart-“** , der Prostest wurde durch die orangene Zunge erstickt die sich den Weg zwischen seine Zähne bahnte. **„Hah“** , seine Atmung beschleunigte erneut, ein feines Blau fand seinen Weg auf die Wangenknochen. **„Du schmeckst absolut fantastisch ♥“,** das leise Säuseln jagte dem jüngeren Monster einen heißen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule. Der Versuch ihn zuerst wegzustoßen verwandelte sich dazu, dass er mehr Halt an dem Stoff unter seinen Fingern suchte. Die Angst vermischte sich nun mit diesem... unerwartetem Verlangen, das seine Seele angenehm pochen ließ und ihm ein leises Seufzen entlockte. **„Mmf..“** , die Zeit um sie herum schien still zu stehen. Sans bemerkte nur am Rand, wie der Größere die Zigarette achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ und sich von ihm löste.   
  
Er ließ jedoch nicht von ihm ab, sein Mund suchte sein nächstes Ziel : die Halswirbel. Als er seinen Kopf dahin schwenkte war es an dem Kleineren bereitwillig den Kopf etwas zur Seite zur neigen, ihm mehr Spielraum zu ermöglichen. **„I-ich verstehe nicht! Wieso-“** , die Zunge ließ ihn innehalten, er zog scharf Luft durch die Nasenhöhle. „Du bist die einzige Person um die ich mich je gekümmert habe Sans“, ein kurzer Kuss. **„Du bist so viel besser als jeder andere. Sie sind nur Würmer“** , seine Zunge leckte über einen Wirbel, er spürte dass sein Opfer erzitterte. **„Deswegen tue ich alles für dich. Ich kann dir alles geben was du möchtest. Also entspann dich, ich tue dir nichts“** , ein feiner Biss.  
  
Ohne viel Mühe zog er Sans noch näher, rückte näher an ihn heran, gefangen zwischen der Wand und Papyrus blieb dem Kleineren nichts mehr übrig als sich zu ergeben. Seine rechte Hand suchte noch immer zitternd Halt an der Schulter vor sich. Die Andere war inzwischen etwas gewandert, hatte sich am Rücken im Pullover vergraben. **„Aber-!“** , er spürte die Hand, die an seiner Wirbelsäule herunter fuhr, in seine Hose. **„Ngh ~♥“** , er wurde leicht angehoben, die Hose von seinen Hüftknochen gestreift. **„Was für eine Art Behandlung ist das!!“,** das Blau in seinem Gesicht wurde dunkler, er spürte die zweite Hand an seinem Beckenkamm. **„Ist das nicht die Art wie Liebende sich verhalten?“** , die Finger erforschten den Knochen, das Innere. Ein leises Keuchen.  
  
**„Aber-! Wir sind nicht-“** , erneut unterbrachen ihn die Finger, die sich ihren Weg zu seinem Schambein vorkämpften. **„Du hast doch Gefühle für mich, oder nicht?“** , die Magie unter Papyrus' Fingern bildete sich von allein, er grinste. **„Ich-“** , überfordert mit dem Wandel der Ereignisse schloss das kleine Skelett die Augen.   
  
Ungefragt und ungewollt bildete sich an seinem Becken das Blau, die feuchten Lippen zuckten als zwei Finger zwischen sie glitten und einmal über das empfindliche Nervenbündel fuhren. Ein leises Stöhnen. Kurzerhand, mit wenige Mühe, drehte der Größere das Monster von seinem Schoß herum. Sofort stemmten die Hände sich von der Wand ab. Kurz richtete Sans den Blick nach hinten als er sehen konnte wie der Ältere seine Hose nach unten zog.  
Die kleinen, gelben Kugeln in den großen Blauen in seinen Augen formten sich zu Herzen, zitternd ballte sich seine Hände zu Fäusten, als er am Becken etwas nach hinten gezogen wurde sackte er an der Wand herunter. Mit den rechten Ellenbogen vom Boden abgestützt half ihm der linke Unterarm dabei den Oberkörper vom Boden hoch zu halten.  
  
Er spürte ihn, die Spitze, die sich gegen seinen zuckenden Eingang drängte und einen Stoß, mit dem er tief in ihn eindrang. **„Gah! ♥“** , der Rhythmus den der Andere sogleich anstrebte war schnell, ohne Gnade. **„Pap! ♥“** , stark biss Sans die Zähne aufeinander, die Wirbelsäule bis zu einem Punkt durchgebogen, das es beinahe weh tat. Immer wieder traf die Hüfte des Größeren stark, mit Kraft, gegen die seine. Speichel lief ihm über die Wange, er versuchte ihm entgegen zu kommen, die Stöße zu intensivieren. **„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir Kleiner?“** , Papyrus' Hände stützten sich rechts und links neben dem Jüngeren ab, nochmal beschleunigte er seine Bewegung, presste sich mit mehr Druck gegen ihn. **„Ah!“** , die hektische Atmung bekam er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, gierig streckte sich die Hüfte dem Größeren entgegen. 

**„Wieso interessiert dich das? Es kann dir doch egal sein!“** , wieder ein lautes Keuchen, die Herzen in den Augenhöhlen wurden größer. **„Hah...♥“** , der angenehme Druck der sich aufbaute raubte ihm langsam aber sicher den Verstand. **„Wie ich bereits sagte, du bist der Einzige, der mir etwas bedeutet und jemals bedeuten wird“** , auch seine Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt. Unregelmäßiger wurden die Stöße, das Stöhnen und Keuchen waren das Einzige was die Geräusche der aufeinander stoßenden Knochen unterbrach.  
  
**„Pap!! ♥“** , Sans kniff die Augen fest zusammen als er es spürte, seinem Höhepunkt immer näher kommend. Seine Arme gaben nach, kraftlos sackte der Oberkörper des kleineren Skeletts zu Boden, Speichel lief über seinen rechten Wangenknochen als die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm. Ein erstickter Schrei war alles was er von sich gab, die Wirbelsäule weiter durchbiegend gab sie ein bedrohliches Knacken von sich als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, er sich stark immer wieder um die Härte in sich verkrampfte.  
  
Die Hände an seinem Becken zogen ihn noch einmal fest nach hinten, tief drang Papyrus in den kleinen Körper, in die heiße und feuchte Enge ein ehe auch er die Klippe erreichte, mit einem tiefen Keuchen sich in dem Anderen, in seiner heißen Magie ergoss und innehielt. **„Sans. Ich liebe dich.“**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wer möchte und Lust hat kann mich gern auch mal auf [Tumblr ](www.sanssinninghell.tumblr.com)besuchen, ich fühl mich da trotz des wachsenden Zuwachs ein wenig einsam. Außerdem gibt es nie genug Sinner, die man finden kann, oder? 
> 
> In dem Sinne gibt es von mir auch ein nachträgliches 'Happy Halloween'! ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒


End file.
